This invention relates to an image forming machine having a cathode ray tube as a light source for obtaining an image on both photosensitive pressure-sensitive sheet and a color silver chloride sheet of heat-developing type.
Recently, there has appeared an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a special paper or sheet such as a photosensitive pressure-sensitive sheet (microcapsule sheet), a heat-developing color silver chloride photograph sheet or the like. Such a conventional image forming apparatus requires different hardware for each of the two kinds of sheets.
A photogram using the photosensitive pressure-sensitive sheet gives viewers a feeling or an impression different from that of a photograph using the heat-developing color silver chloride photograph sheet. That is, the photograph using the heat-developing color silver chloride photograph sheet has a better impression or feeling than that of the photograph using the photosensitive pressure-sensitive sheet. In contrast, the former is high in running cost in comparison with the latter. In this manner, the two photographs have different properties, and, accordingly, two types of photographs are selectively used in response to the respective characteristics required by a user. When the two photograms are used, two different hardwares are required for the image forming apparatus, respectively.